


You're getting used to life without him in your way but hey, friends will always be friends!

by Evaney_Desterek



Series: Red Lines: Stiles Stilinski&Co + Extra [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian, Male Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott e Stiles si sono allontanati, per un motivo o per un altro.<br/>Sono cresciuti ed è normale che i rapporti cambiano, ma ehi, gli amici come loro resteranno sempre amici!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're getting used to life without him in your way but hey, friends will always be friends!

_Three: Scott & Stiles_

_You're getting used to life without him in your way but hey, friends will always be friends!_  
  
 

Era arrivato a Beacon Hills quando aveva all'incirca sette anni. All'epoca era un bambino molto triste che aveva cambiato casa dopo il divorzio dei suoi genitori. Si era lasciato alle spalle amici, parenti e strade familiari per arrivare in quel piccolo paesino spaesato. Per Scott quello era stato un periodo difficile: sua madre aveva sempre un'espressione profondamente triste, e per quanto lui facesse per farle tornare il sorriso, questo non raggiungeva mai i suoi occhi scuri, che rimanevano sempre così tristi. Si era sempre chiesto se in fondo tutto quello non fosse stato causa sua: i litigi, il divorzio ed infine il trasferimento, ma sua madre gli aveva sempre assicurato che era il contrario, che lui non doveva preoccuparsi e poi, soprattutto i primi tempi, non faceva altro che ripetergli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che loro ce l'avrebbero fatta, se la sarebbero cavata. Scott un po' ci credeva, ma nelle notti che passava nel suo lettino, non poteva far altro che chiedersi se fosse realmente così.  
Il suo primo incontro con Stiles era avvenuto una settimana esatta dopo il suo arrivo. Lo sceriffo e sua madre si erano incontrati per sistemare le ultime scartoffie e lui aveva incontrato, nell'ufficio della polizia, un ragazzino della sua età, capelli rasati, grandi occhi da Bambi - che era sempre stato il suo cartone preferito - e pallido come un cencio. Quello che aveva colpito Scott in quel bambino, era quell'espressione triste che da un po' di tempo a quella parte era sempre anche sul suo viso.  
"Ciao" gli aveva bisbigliato. Quello l'aveva guardato curioso, magari valutando se rispondergli o meno, e alla fine aveva ricambiato.  
"Ciao." e gli aveva teso la mano. Scott l'aveva subito stretta e la sensazione fantastica che l'aveva travolto era stata quella di aver trovato un fratello, qualcuno perso da tempo e soltanto ora ritrovato.  
"Mi chiamo Scott" si era presentato, sorridendo; quando aveva visto gli occhi del bambino animarsi, aveva capito che anche lui aveva avuto la sua stessa sensazione.  
"Mi chiamo...Stiles!" aveva risposto con tono fiero, come se fosse orgoglioso del suo nome. Nessuno dei due si era accorto che i loro genitori avevano smesso di parlare da un bel po, solo per osservare i loro figli socializzare e pian piano diventare amici.

Stiles aveva conosciuto Scott all'incirca una settimana dopo l'arrivo di questo. Durante il loro primo incontro aveva subito capito che loro due sarebbero stati migliori amici. Fratelli mancati, magari separati alla nascita, adesso di nuovo insieme. E Stiles ne era stato veramente felice perchè da quando era morta sua mamma non aveva più avuto nessun amico. Non che non volesse, ma tutti gli rinfacciavano di essere un musone e persino noioso. A nessun bambino interessava sapere cosa provava, a loro interessava solo divertirsi. A chi di loro importava, dopotutto, se a Stiles mancava la sua mamma? A chi poteva importare quanto si sentisse solo senza di lei, senza le sue carezze, la sua voce dolce, i suoi sorrisi o i suoi occhi così simili ai suoi? A chi importava se lui si sentiva in colpa, se non poteva non piangere da solo nel suo lettino, ogni volta che ripensava al viso angosciato di suo padre? A chi importava come si sentiva ogni volta che, la notte, quando suo padre era sicuro di non essere sentito, singhiozzava e chiamava il nome di sua moglie? A nessuno, ovviamente, perchè erano tutti bambini e volevano giocare, divertirsi. Loro avevano le loro mamme a raccontargli la favola della buona notte, Stiles non aveva più nessuno. Non poteva parlare con nessun adulto perchè nessuno di loro avrebbe capito realmente come si sentiva. Non riusciva a parlarne con suo padre perchè si sentiva già abbastanza in colpa e perchè cercava di evitare di renderlo ancora più triste. A nessuno poteva importare se non a Scott. Questo era il suo migliore amico e lo comprendeva come nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto fare. Anche lui soffriva per la mancanza del suo papà; anche lui si sentiva responsabile e come lui si era chiesto come sarebbe andata se non fosse mai nato. Non era mica giusto che un bambino facesse questi pensieri, ma bambini come lui e Scott dovevano crescere in fretta ed aiutare almeno un po', per espiare il senso di colpa che sentivano. Non è facile essere già più maturi di tutti gli altri, vieni esonerato e alla fine isolato, finchè non rimani da solo. Stiles non è mai da solo, Scott è sempre insieme a lui.

Essere migliori amici come loro non era sempre semplice, a volte era normale litigare per qualcosa. Scott si ricorda che il primo litigio mai avuto con Stiles, almeno quand'erano bambini, fosse stato su Batman. Scott affermava che un personaggio come Superman avesse molto più valore rispetto a Batman, e Stiles si arrabbiava e gli diceva che Batman era l'eroe per eccellenza perchè anche se era un umano era in grado di tenere testa a cattivi come Bane, Joker...e Scott ripeteva che a differenza di Batman, Superman era molto più figo e forte. Alla fine, quando la madre di Scott era ritornata dal suo turno di lavoro, aveva dovuto separare due piccole pesti che cercavano di picchiarsi sul pavimento.  
"Perchè state litigando?!" aveva esclamato, quando finalmente era riuscita a separarli.  
"Perchè Superman è più figo di Batman!"  
"Perchè Batman è più figo d Superman" avevano esclamato all'unisono i bambini.  
"Secondo lei?" aveva chiesto ingenuamente Stiles; quella era stata la prima volta che Scott vedeva sua madre in difficoltà nel trovare una risposta diplomatica che mettesse d'accordo tutti. Alla fine li aveva fuorviati, corrompendoli con degli ottimi pancakes e la questione era stata risolta.  
Più o meno.  
A Scott mancavano quel tipo di litigi. Adesso che erano al liceo le cose erano cambiate in modo radicale e del tutto imprevisto e lui si era semplicemente lasciato trascinare dalla corrente degli eventi. Erano successe tante cose, e tanto per dirne una nella sua vita era entrata Allison. Tanto per dirne un'altra era diventato un licantropo.

Stiles non era stupido e sapeva che con l'inizio del liceo le cose tra lui e Scott sarebbero radicalmente cambiate. Non aveva avuto tutti i torti soprattutto quando aveva fatto il suo ingresso in scena Allison Argent. Non c'era bisogno di un olfatto sopraffino o un udito sovrannaturale o un intuito alla Sherlock Holmes per capire che Scott si era innamorato al primo sguardo, ed hei, Stiles era profondamente felice per lui! E no, Allison non gli stava per niente antipatica, ma un parte di lui, una piccola e paradossalmente fastidiosa parte di sè, non faceva altro che ripetergli che si, Allison Argent gli aveva appena portato via il suo migliore amico. Sapeva che era inevitabile eppure non poteva fare a meno di essere geloso della vicinanza fra i due, che equivaleva a più distanza fra lui e Scott. Sapeva che non doveva essere geloso o irritato per ogni volta che insensibilemnte Scott gli parlava di quanto fosse bella Allison, o brava, o intelligente o qualsiasi altra cosa, dimenticando allegramente quanto lui soffrisse nel non poter avere la sua Lydia Martin; oppure di tutte le volte in cui Scott gli aveva dato buca ma ehi, ancora andava bene, perchè insomma, Scott era felice no? E lo era anche lui, senza dubbio.  
Come se i casini nella sua vita non mancassero gli era capitato tra capo e collo un Derek Hale - oscenamente irritante - e la trasformazione in licantropo del suo migliore amico, che l'aveva catapultato in un mondo sovrannaturale costellato di lune piene ed Alpha in costante fase di andropausa. Ancora gli andava bene, anche se rischiava la vita, anche se aveva costantemente paura che Scott morisse, gli andava bene, perchè si sentiva coinvolto in una parte della vita di Scott, tragicamente per questo, ingrombrante. E l'aveva dimostrato ogni volta che aveva coperto le chiappe mannare di Derek, Scott e l'allegra combriccola. Non aveva mai mentito a suo padre, mai, e per l'amico era diventato un bugiardo di prima categoria. Si era ritrovato in diverse situazioni difficili, ma ne era sempre uscito, e a malincuore NON grazie all'aiuto di Scott...anzi parecchie volte se l'era cavata solo perchè Derek era con lui. Ancora a malincuore doveva constatare che più Scott si allontanava da lui, più lui si trovava terribilemente vicino a Derek, e questo lo faceva un tantinello arrabbiare, grazie tante, visto che il SUO MIGLIORE AMICO avrebbe dovuto essere sempre pronto ad aiutarlo e non a scaricargli problemi tra capo e collo e lavarsene le mani solo per correre da Allison. Stiles ne soffriva, vero, ma capiva che inevitabilmente tutto cambiava. L'ordine del suo piccolo universo si era mescolato e mentre Scott si faceva una nuova compagnia, lui finiva sempre in compagnia di Derek.

Scott sapeva di star trascurando un po' troppo Stiles. Sapeva che negli ultimi tempi si erano allontanati parecchio, ma ehi, non era mica colpa sua se doveva tenere a bada Derek e il suo branco, un Jackson in versione Lucertolone-Assassino e la famiglia di Allison che cercava ad ogni dove di ucciderlo senza pietà, per un motivo o l'altro. Non aveva chiesto lui di diventare un licantropo, non aveva chiesto lui tutte queste responsabilità. Non era mica colpa sua, no? Lui stava cercando semplicemente di fare del suo meglio e a volte falliva, ma era giusto, dopotutto era umano, no? Beh, metà licantropo e metà umano, ma i suoi fallimenti, i suoi mancati salvataggi di Stiles rientravano nella categoria "umano". Inoltre aveva un lavoro, una madre a cui badare e una ragazza da salvare, e per ironia della sorte capitava sempre quando Stiles era in pericolo e...e lui semplicemente andava ad istinto, come gli aveva insegnato Derek, e il lupo si muoveva in automatico verso Allison. Non era colpa sua se nella sua mente giravano parecchi pensieri, quindi non era poi così strano che fosse così distratto! Magari lo era stato un po' troppo nel rendersi conto, soltanto adesso, che Stiles si stava lentamente allontanando da lui ed avvicinando a Derek. Non era un tipo sveglio o scattante, ma alla fine se n'era accorto anche lui che Derek e Stiles si giravano attorno sempre di più, e magari questo lo feriva e lo faceva sentire un po' tradito, giusto un po', perchè Derek era arrivato e gli stava soffiando il suo migliore amico, e forse giusto per compensare quella mancanza Scott era diventato sempre più amico di Isaac, uno dei beta di Derek.  
"Magari è il Karma" gli aveva suggerito Deacon, quando gliene aveva parlato " E' normale che il vostro universo stia cambiando, Scott. Tu ricerchi nuove amicizie, Stiles lo stesso, di riflesso. Siete amici e lo resterete sempre, ma state crescendo non siete più dei bambini".  
E magari Deacon aveva ragione, magari era proprio così, l'universo che si assesta o qualcosa del genere, quindi in fondo poteva anche evitare di sentirsi così in colpa mentre spegne il telefono dopo l'ennesima chiamata di Stiles e si dedica ad un'attività piacevole come, ehi, quella di baciare Allison fino a toglierle il fiato. Magari lo chiamerà più tardi ed è sicuro che Stiles capirà, perchè Stiles e lui sono amici e lo saranno sempre.

La chiamata va a vuoto di nuovo e Stiles vorrebbe solo andare da Scott e prenderlo a calci in quel suo culo mannaro e da adolescente arrapato, ma si trattiene perchè se dovesse beccare Scott ed Allison in una determinata situazione, la sua furia omicida sarebbe subitaneamente sostitutita da un profondo imbarazzo; così maledicendo mentalmente gli ormoni di Scott chiude la chiamata e si volta a fissare Derek, in piedi davanti a lui, con la sua solita aria corrucciata.  
"Non risponde?" chiede, anche se Stiles sa benissimo che è una domanda retorica.  
"No." risponde comunque.  
"Che facciamo?" chiede ancora l'Alpha. Stiles sospira.  
"Quello che facciamo ogni notte Mignolo, andiamo a salvare il mondo, visto che Scott è troppo impegnato". aggiunge alla citazione, parecchio irritato. Il suo problema è che non riesce mai ad essere arrabbiato a lungo con Scott, perchè è il suo migliore amico - in preda agli ormoni, ma okay - perchè lo conosce in pratica da una vita e sa che Scott non lo fa a posta, semplicemente è una testa vuota che non riflette con il cervello.  
"D'accordo, allora andiamo" dice Derek, salendo sulla sua jeep. Stiles lo osserva per una manciata di secondi, chiedendosi quando esattamente quel lupo bisbetico è diventato così simile ad un amico. Si chiede, mentre sale sulla jeep, quando esattamente Derek ha smesso di fargli paura, quando nella sua mente ha preso pian piano il posto di Scott. Quando mette in moto e parte, scrolla involontariamente le spalle, pensando che in fondo Scott potrà capirlo se per quella volta - e magari non sarà nemmeno l'ultima - preferisce far finta di essere nel branco di Derek e non nel suo. Magari Scott capirà perchè preferisce far finta che il suo migliore amico sia Derek e non lui, perchè, incredibile ma vero, Derek a differenza sua non gli ha mai dato buca ed è sempre stato pronto a salvargli il culo.  
"Magari è l'universo che si assesta" borbotta, mentre Derek gli rivolge un'occhiata interrogativa. Magari è il Karma. Magari sono loro che stanno crescendo, fatto sta che resteranno sempre amici; non "migliori" ma...comunque amici.

  
  
  
  
  
**Note autrice:**  
Okay eccolo, il tanto atteso terzo capitolo della saga!! èAé/ amatemi!  
No...okay, seriamente, torno in me e spiego PERCHè il capitolo è un po strano.  
Allora ero indecisa se scrivere dal punto di vista di Scott o dal punto di vista di Stiles, allora mi son detta: perchè non provare ad inserire entrambi i punti di vista? E magari spiegare e dimostrare un graduale distacco tra i due. Non so assolutamente se ci sono riuscita, molto probabilmente il capitolo non è fantastico come i primi due *si, io sono REGINA DELLA MODESTIA! XD* ma...non so, a me è piaciuto, anche perchè ho avuto modo di inserirci un po' di Sterek,sì, proprioc ome se fosse pubblicità occulta! Insomma, il capitolo è questo e..a voi la parola. Siate clementi con un'autrice in ansia. Q_Q  
\- ricordatevi che ho un piccolo zio Petere addomesticato...e molto arrabbiato u,u - Ah, giusto, voglio dedicare e creditare la storia a Kae che sul gruppo di Allegre Slashate(?) mi ha dato spunto per ciò, che sia riuscito bene o male, con una discussione sulla stupidità di Scott.! gVazie caVa *w*/   
 

 

 


End file.
